


I Hate You, I Love You

by LustfulDragon13



Category: Drew Mcintyre - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, WWE, colby lopez - Fandom, drew galloway - Fandom, rollintyre
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulDragon13/pseuds/LustfulDragon13
Summary: currently on hiatus because of writers block. just putting this on here from Tumblr writiongqueen8109 is my writing blog. (So sorry its awful)





	I Hate You, I Love You

Seth’s P.O.V:  
I’m walking through the curtain head back to the locker room after losing to Dolph for the second time since he took my title. Fighting him is hard when he has McIntyre helping him, the lousy Scott. He always has to get involved and it drives me crazy.   
Sure, I used to have help but I hated relying on others to help me win. It’s the reason my knee injury came as almost a blessing. It’s helped me change while i was just lying there rehabbing my knee. After my return and reunion with my brothers , I felt I could almost conquer the world and for a while it felt like I had. I held the international championship for 72 days until Dolph and McIntyre showed up and took that from me.   
That same Scotsman has been getting on my nerves since his arrival from NXT and I’m positive that if we had met under different circumstances that we’d be friends, maybe more. At that thought I pause, wondering when I started thinking of him in that light, but I shake my head. No Seth, he’s the enemy. Almost to the locker room i remembered i was supposed to do an after match interview with Renee.   
I turn around and head off to find her. After finding her we start the interview when out of no where I’m knocked to the floor and I feel someone beating on me. I look up and see McIntyre and Dolph. I cover my face with my arms and soon enough they stop and I look up eyes bleary and see the 6'5" Scotsman peering down at me. I stare up at him enraged and I feel something else in the pit of my stomach but what it is i have no clue.   
He walks off after a while of staring down at me. Renee comes back and helps me up and asks if I’m ok. I tell her I’m fine and go to my locker room and shower and change.  
Drew’s P.O.V.:  
We had just gone back to our locker room to shower and change before we head out. I sit on the couch for a moment while Dolph showers.   
I think back to what recently happened. We had attacked Seth backstage and when that was over I had just stared at him. I had felt anger and a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and I felt weird about it but I don’t understand why.   
This whole beating on someone was my job. I shouldn’t feel weird about anything. Dolph emerges and I head in and take my shower. I stand there arms out holding up on the wall as I let my mind wander. I think about how I got to this spot in my life. Beating on the meek and small although some not so meek.   
And all too soon my mind wander to a certain Iowa native. His long hair, toned body, amazing smile and personality. I snap out of that thought and shake my head. No Drew no time for relationships, especially not when that person is your enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> currently on hiatus because of writers block. just putting this on here from Tumblr writiongqueen8109 is my writing blog. (So sorry its awful)


End file.
